These Are The Days
by Roadkill2580
Summary: It's a snowy day and Kagome teaches everyone about snow. ONESHOT! EDITED VERSION!


These Are The Days

Hello folks. I have already posted this story, but I decided it needed to be edited, badly. If you people reading this are from , then you have no idea what I'm talking about. Anyways, just read it.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())((

{Kagome}

I plopped down in the snow. I was bored, bored, and bored. Then I brightened.

" Hey minna!(everyone)Let's have a snowball fight!" I exclaimed. Sango looked confused.

" What's a snowball fight?" Sango asked.

I sighed. Obviously snow fights hadn't been introduced to this era yet. Well, I'll have to do it for them!

" See this white stuff? It's called snow. You pick the snow up, form a ball, then throw it at someone. That's a snowball fight," I explained. Inuyasha perked up.

" Really? Now I can fight and have fun without dying!" Inuyasha cheered happily.

{Sesshomaru}

_{]Motel, sittin' in the dark_

_Empty room, like an empty heart{]_

I was currently walking towards Inuyasha's group. I had resolved to call my brother by his name and make an alliance with him just make Kagome happy. After all, I loved her, and I don't want to ruin it. A white substance was falling from the sky like it did in the winter moon spans. I glided through my brother's forest that I gave him when I kicked him out. He did a good job patroling it. No rogue demons, everything was peaceful.

_{]Lovers stop, but they never stay_

_They don't look back as they drive away{]_

I heard Kagome's smooth voice explaining something. About the white substance called snow and a snowball fight. I almost smiled. It seemed interesting. She was a mystery. I liked a mystery. Always unpredictable. Her attitude attracted me as well. It said ' I'm a person and demand to be treated as an individual!'

_{]Maybe I, fix this broken headlight_

_Fill in the cracks and paint it bright_

_Then maybe love will stop here tonight{]_

I felt lost without Kagome. Seeing her made me feel happy, especially with that innocent look in her eyes.

_{]And if she knocks on my door_

_I'll give her the key{]_

{Kagome}

Shippo picked a small amount of snow and rolled it in a ball.

" Like this Mama?" Shippo asked innocently. I nodded. The others proceded to make snowballs as did I. I threw it and watched as it caught Inuyasha squarely in the chest. Inuyasha looked shocked before grinning. He chucked the ball of frozen water at me. I ducked. Sango threw one Shippo. Miroku threw one at Shippo as well. Shippo tossed his at Miroku who was hit in the face as Shippo flew backward.

_{]Just one look in her eyes_

_And I know I'll be_

_Everything that she's in me_

_More than I ever thoughtI could be but{]_

I scooped up more snow and got ready fire, laughing at the same time.

{Sesshomaru}

I watched contently as Kagome played with her friends. I had learned that they weren't companions, but friends. The taijiya was Sango, the monk was Miroku, and the kit was Shippo, her adopted son.

_{]These are the days_

_When all that I can do is dream{]_

{Kagome}

We were lost in our game of fun when out of nowhere, a snowball hit Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha looked at the person who did so. Sesshomaru. He stood there with a small smirk on his face.

" What, I can't have fun with my only brother?" he asked. A bunch of snow fell on his head. Shippo was in the tree, shaking the snow on Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru shook the snow from his hair. I laughed.

_{]But I don't wanna spend forever_

_Living in the in between_

_I'm stuck here in a place without love{]_

Everyone except Shippo and Sesshomaru was looking at me like I was crazy before Miroku shrugged slightly. He threw his snowball at me. I gasped as the cold wet snow hit my arm. I threw another at Sesshomaru, and soon the fight was on, this time with Sesshomaru in the fray.

_{]And I just can't let it stay this way_

_But for now I'm gonna have to face it_

_These are the days{]_

We throwing snowballs at each other when Sesshomaru and I bumped into each other. His golden eyes met my blue ones.

_{]Gotta use this lonely time_

_To change the picture in my frame of mind_

_Outside the window theres a sunny day_

_I wanna feel it, on my face{]_

We leaned in closer and closer when a snowball hit my back. I growled and spun around to throw my snowball at Sango. She giggled as it her stomach.

_{]You and I_

_Are out here looking for the samething{]_

{Sesshomaru}

I was having much fun, enjoyment. I felt the child inside me thrive off my happiness. It had been a long time before I did such a thing as this. I had thought that all that I could do was dream about a chance with Kagome. Her laughing eyes, silky raven locks, her caring nature, everything about her was almost impossible to obtain by others.

_{]And these wall of wondering_

_Waiting for someone to share this feeling{]_

I wondered, as I tossed a snowball at Shippo, if she would actually bare me pups, and be the Lady of the West. Of course, she would need training, to fight. Being the Western Lady requires much work, but I was sure if Kagome agreed, she would be able to keep up.

_{]And if she knocks on my door_

_I'll give her the key_

_Just one look in her eyes_

_And I know I'll be_

_Everything that she sees in me_

_More than I ever thought I could be but{]_

{[Kagome, an hour later]}

I gasped for air as we sat down, exhausted. Everyone had a grin of content on, a small smile for Sesshomaru. _'He looks cute with a smile'_ I thought randomly. I didn't have the will power to retort. I didn't want to ruin my good mood. Goodness knows how bad my moodswings are.

_{]These are the days_

_When all that I can do is dream{]_

I pulled my backpack forth. I shuffled in it before pulling out some pocky.

" Sorry guys, I'm too lazy to make some ramen. Have some pocky," I motioned to the jumbo box. Shippo sniffed.

" It smells like chocolate!" He said happily before grabbing two sticks, munching on it slowly. Everyone withdrew a piece of the snack before eating the treat.

_{]But I don't wanna spend forever_

_Living in the in between{]_

Soon, the group except Sesshomaru excused themselves. I swallowed my food.

" You have a nice arm," I complimented, having been hit multiple times by an oncoming snowball from Sesshomaru.

" Literally?" Sesshomaru smirked. I gasped as I realized his meaning.

" Pervert. I meant your throw," l muttered.

" Then you should've said so," Sesshomaru said. I snorted.

" That would boost your already large ego," I teased.

" Are you mocking me?" Sesshomaru seemed to be unnaturally close. I smiled weakly.

" Maybe I-" I was cut off by his warm lips.

_{]Living in the in between_

_I'm stuck here in a place without love_

_And I just can't let it stay this way_

_But for now I'm gonna have to face it_

_These are the days{]_

I found myself happily responding to Sesshomaru. His tongue swept out and over my lips, making me gasp.

{Sesshomaru}

I took full advantage of Kagome's gasp. I pushed my tongue inside and tasted her fully. I stood, holding Kagome.

_{]These are the days between your hopes and fears_

_These are the moments still locked here_

_There still inside even if she will not hear_

_Like it or not, this is what i got_

_Ohh God{]_

I pulled back for air, and dipped back down again. Kagome responded to the mating of tongues whole-heartedly.

_{]These are the days_

_When all that I can do is dream_

_But l don't wanna spend forever_

_Living in the in between{]_

" I love you," I whispered in her ear. She smiled at me.

" I love you too, Koi," Kagome whispered back.

" Awww!" the group of friends hiding in the bushes came out and looked at us. Inuyasha looked at me approvingly.

" You made a good choice," he said.

_{]But for now I'm gonna have to face it_

_These are the days{]_

I nodded. From that day forward, we went on to defeat Naraku, Kagome have pups, witness Sango and Miroku's marriage, and live together as a family in the Western Lands.

Now, the Western Family was back together, and I was sure Inuyasha's and my own parents were smiling down on us.

The End

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())((

For those of you who do not know, this was one of my earlier ideas, and one of my first fics. Unlike Of Fire And Ice that used to be posted on A Single Spark, this is one of my better stories. Out of my first three (Engel, These Are The Days, and Of Fire And Ice) Engel was my favorite, simply because it was angsty, as well as some SK, but mainly Sesshomaru. Going into a long speech here, Engel gave an original reason to Sesshomaru's reasoning, and was my first songfic, as well as my first songfic using another language. It turned out to be fairly popular (at least to me) on A Single Spark, but only one person reviewed from These Are The Days was one of my fluffier fics, as well as my shortest, shorter than Du Hast, which has attracted a lot of attention from Of Fire And Ice was my very first fic, as well as my worst. Probably because I wrote it on paper, and rushed the whole story, but it was my start. I never posted Of Fire And Ice on , simply because then, I realized how horrible it was. Not Gonna Get Us was based off the Russian song by T.A.T.u. Something Wicked This Way Comes, currently my favorite fic, was inspired by Iced Earth's, The Coming Curse and The Birth Of The Wicked. I realize you people are sick and tired of me ranting, so I'll stop. Thank you for reading...if you did. If you wish to know more about my fiction history, contact me.


End file.
